


Roaming Eyes

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, basically Harry loving angry and ranting Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: His gaze went up to finally lock his eyes with Draco’s own grey ones, bemused and darkened - unfortunately, not the kind of darkened his mind had supplied for him ----Or, Harry loves to see Draco get mad and his mind, helpfully, supplies him with some (explicit) images.





	Roaming Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, sorry it took a few days to post again ! But here you have a quick drabble, my first attempt at some implied sexual content (so, don't judge ;p)
> 
> Also, I am terrible at coming up with names for my works, so, sorry about that haha :p
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! :) x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story_

Harry’s eyes roamed over Draco’s body, as the Slytherin stood across from him, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

Green eyes trailed up lean, long legs - Harry allowed himself to think of those legs wrapped around his waist, feet digging into his back to pull him closer, deeper, as he mercilessly pounded into the blond.

Harry trailed his eyes up, past the boy’s clothed cock and up a lithe waist and chest - an image flitted in his mind, a flushed and stiff cock, leaking white drops from the tip, while it rests on top of a pale stomach. Rosy, hardened nipples underneath his fingertips. 

Letting his gaze rest on a pale, long neck - his mouth sucking beautiful, purple bruises on the Slytherin’s skin, tongue licking stripes along the column of his throat, tasting sweat and a hint of fresh mint. 

His eyes travelled up, resting on slightly reddish lips - whimpers and moans spilling from bitten and red lips, sounds growing more and more desperate, Harry’s name occasionally escaping the lips.

Harry licked his own lips and he felt blood rushing down, filling his cock, at the images that flitted before his eyes.

 _Merlin._

His gaze went up to finally lock his eyes with Draco’s own grey ones, bemused and darkened - unfortunately, not the kind of darkened his mind had supplied for him - 

One of Draco’s eyebrows was lifted, as he gazed at Harry and Harry shook his head to cast away his thoughts, swallowing while doing so.

“The argument was not over yet, Potter.” Harry heard Draco snarl, tone unamused. "So, I suggest, now that you have undressed me with your eyes, to kindly dress me the fuck up again, and pay attention to the argument at hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought about it ! :) x


End file.
